


Guys Like That

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Rook tags along when you need to buy some makeup.
Relationships: JP Cappelletty | Rook/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Guys Like That

Y/N slows to a stop, making Rook also slow down.

“What’s up?” He asks her.  
She looks away from the store to look at him, a guilty and sorry expression on her face. “I need to go into Sephora.”  
Rook raises an eyebrow, “you ran out of makeup already?”  
She nods, “Kells has done so many interviews, it’s crazy and you have that huge one in a week.”  
“He give you money?” Seeing her expression, he knows the answer. “Does he know that you ran out?”  
Y/N winces, “not exactly.”  
Rook takes her hand, pulling her towards the store most men avoid. “Alright, let’s go and I’m paying.”

She protests the whole time they walk to the store. “Rook, I can pay for it myself.”  
He rolls his eyes, “how about this, anything you need for Kells and me, I’ll pay for and I will know what is for us, and you can pay for whatever you want.”  
Knowing he won’t budge, she nods with a sigh. Pressing a kiss to his cheek as a silent thanks.

Letting go of Rook’s hand, she grabs a basket, quickly wandering over to the foundation. He follows close behind.

Noticing her getting stuck between two colors, he sticks his arm out, letting her test the two.

Figuring out which one is best, she puts it into the basket, offering him makeup wipe to clean his arm before moving over to a section of eyeshadows.

The slightly older male watches her with no expression on his face, even though he’s amused.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a guy stand next to him. The other guy doesn’t say anything for a minute before asking, “your girlfriend drag you here?”  
Rook ignores the question, eyes focusing back on Y/N.  
“I get it. Mine dragged me here. So, now I get to fucking be bored for the next hour. All I wanted to do was go into Dick’s but she saw Sephora and made me come in here.”  
Rook smirks, “makes sense.”  
The guy looks at him confused. “What makes sense?”  
“Why you would want to go to Dick’s, you are one.” With that, he walks away, grabbing Y/N and moving to another section.

“I hate guys like that.” Rook mutters.  
Y/N frowns, having not heard the conversation. “Guys like what?”  
“Guys that just expect their girlfriends to not have a problem going to somewhere they want and then when their girlfriend wants to come here it’s an inconvenience.”

When Rook looks at Y/N to see why she hadn’t responded, he surprised to see her smiling at him.  
“I’m so lucky to have you.” Y/N tells him before pressing a short kiss to his lips.


End file.
